A Second Chance
by The Conquerors
Summary: He thought it was over.  He thought he wasn't needed anymore.  He was Wrong
1. Rebirth

A Second Chance

The Conquerors Own Nothing

**In honor of the new Ghost Rider movie coming out soon, I, Z of the Conquerors, present you with a new story featuring a familiar face.**

Chapter One:

A New Beginning

_A man may live his life normally, unaware of what really goes on around him. He may raise a family in peace and quiet before dying of old age. However, if a man discovers the truth about the world, he is often forced to lead a far different life. This is the tale of such a man._

* * *

><p>At last, he had faded away. As he floated through the endless abyss, watching stars pass, he remembered his life, and the events leading up to his current location. From his days on his father's ranch to when he became a Texas Ranger. He remembered when he got greedy and was sent to the gallows.<p>

He remembered when HE arrived. He remembered when the deal was made. He rode the Earth, collecting on deals. But finally, when he was ordered to hand over the Contract, he fled. Ever since that fateful day, he cursed HIM, he cursed the Contract, but most importantly he cursed himself. Every waking moment was spent in self-loathing. Finally, he had stumbled upon his successor. He had trained the poor soul as best he could, then faded away.

Which now leads to his current location. He had no power left, so he had faded away into the wind of Texas. He had believed that he was damned for his actions and that he would be dragged down to be tormented by HIM again. However, it seemed he was mistaken. He could finally rest now. He began to close his eyes.

_Not yet._

His eyes opened in surprise. He was no longer floating in a sea of stars. He stood in a strange place. There were no features, no living creatures except himself, and nothing moved. Everything shone a bright white color.

He felt as if he were being watched by someone. Someone who had far more power than he could ever have. He realized what was happening: Judgment.

Finally, the voice spoke again.

_You have your second chance, Rider. Make the best of it._

Suddenly, his mind was flooded with information. Information about a secret society living underneath the eyes of humans. Information about a school for them to learn how to blend in with Mankind. And most importantly, he knew what he needed to do and where to go.

It was going to be difficult. Scratch that, it would be almost impossible. He was not normal, even among their kind. His life would be in constant risk as long as he remained close to the boy.

On the plus side, he would still have his powers.

He grinned. This was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>"Now class, we have a new student coming today, so make sure you are on your best behavior!" said Nekonome as she stood in front of the class. Most of her students just groaned.<p>

Tsukune Aono sat at the window. He sighed. In his opinion, the new student would probably just be a girl that somehow ends up falling in love with him. A normal person would greatly desire this, but Tsukune had a problem. Simply put, he had too many girls after him. Four is quite enough, thank you very much.

The door to the classroom opened. A boy about Tsukune's age walked in. He had black hair and steely gray eyes. He wore the standard white shirt and tie, but those were the only aspects of the school uniform. He had leather boots, black leather pants, and a worn looking leather jacket. On his head he wore a wide-brimmed hat that also looked worn.

The new student stood in front of the class. Everyone gave him look-overs to see if he could be a threat.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" asked Nekonome.

"Sure thing, ma'am," said the boy in a deep Texan drawl. Looking at the assembled students, he said:

"My name is Carter Slade. It's a pleasure to meet y'all."


	2. Monstrous Meetings

WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A Second Chance

Chapter 2

Meeting the Gang

SS

After class had been dismissed for lunch, Tsukune had invited the new student over to get to know each other better (and also to make sure Slade would not try to kill him at some point, which happened with a depressing frequency). The first thing that Slade noticed was that all of the girls were fighting to sit next to Tsukune pulling on his arms or in the case of the little girl clinging onto his back. What they didn't notice was that there was another seat on the opposite side of the poor boy. Slade, however, DID notice, but chose to not say anything and just watch the human-tug-of-war while sweat-dropping at the girl's extreme affection.

After the girls settled themselves and noticed the new tall, cowboy-like student, Tsukune introduced the two groups. "This is Moka-" Moka waved. "-Kurumu-" Kurumu batted her eyelashes. "-Yukari-" Yukari waved. Slade's amazing powers of observation deduced that she was a witch from the hat she wore. "-and Mizore." There was a long pause as everyone looked around, trying to find her. Then she popped up between Slade's legs. Slade, who we all know is a bad-ass cowboy, did NOT jump. He was startled, but he did NOT jump.

Being a Ghost Rider, Slade was able to tell who was a monster, and who was not. Also, he was capable of telling what kind of monster a person was. _"A vampire, a succubus, a witch, and a snow-girl. Interesting." _Slade didn't really know whether to be proud of his fellow man for getting a bunch of girls or to be angry for getting a bunch of dangerous creatures that enjoy preying on humans around him.

"Well then, mah name is Carter Slade." he drawled in his thick Texan accent. "Ah'm from Texas, and Ah enjoy riding. Ah have been shot by a revolver nine times, and eight times by a Winchester .30 lever-action. Ah once got hung by mah neck from a tree surrounded by rattlers and ah survived. Ah have killed mahself a shit-load a people, all bad, mind yah! So...how things been with yah?"

Tsukune didn't didn't know whether to be awestruck or horrified. The girls, on the other hand, had been around death and destruction their whole lives, so they were seemingly unimpressed. It was at this point all of the girls not wanting Tsukune to seem out done spoke up for him and listed his achievements.

"Tsukune out ran an extremely horny monstrel." said Moka.

"He saved me from Moka and became my _destined one _and I'm going to be his future wife some day." said Kurumu as she closed her eyes and fantasized about Tsukune. Slade at this point looked over at the pink haired Moka and wondered even though she was a vampire how she could be a threat to anyone.

"He rescued me from the Lizard-Men who were trying to eat me and for that-" she then jumped onto both Moka and Tsukune embracing them both into a hug with her head nuzzling Tsukune and Moka's chest much to the embarrassment of the latter. "-I'm going to become Moka and Tsukune's bed mate and together we'll make a sandwich of love with me on top, bottom, and in the middle!" Slade being a Ghost Rider had witnessed and heard a many of strange sights, but even compared to those a little girl with such perverse thoughts was a shock even for him. Which is why he stared at the girl, mouth agape.

"Moving along!" Said Tsukune trying to get off the subject of Yukari's dreams.

"He saved me from my loneliness and that rapist Kraken gym teacher, and now he's going to be my mate an we'll make beautiful babies together." Mizore said popping out from behind Tsukune who she was hiding behind this whole time and latched onto his side.

Slade really wasn't quite sure to make of this. His new employer hadn't said that his objective had several girls falling for him. _'I figure that as long as they don't cause him any harm, we should get along well enough.' _ Slade thought to himself.

That was when Moka lunged forward and sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck, resulting in her moaning in contentment, a yelp of pain from the boy, yells of indignation from Kurumu, perverted giggles from Yukari, Mizore quietly protesting, and Slade freaking out.

SS

After some explanation, the group parted ways. Slade wandered around the school and found himself in the library. He went to the section on monster information and looked up "G."

_'Goblin...Gremlin...Godzilla...Ah! Ghost Rider!'_ Slade thought in triumph as he pulled down a leather-bound book that had chains hanging off it.

_GHOST RIDER: (**Nocens ass)**_

_Officially considered to be a myth by the monster world, the Ghost Rider is supposedly a human that had gained the powers of Hell. In legend, they exist to hunt down anyone who escapes from Hell and to punish the guilty. Of course, they do not actually exist. If they did, the entire monster community would be dead by now from all the evil deeds done. Such as the time the Vampires convinced Hitler to start killing Jewish people, or when an Orc named Saddam Hussein bombed the United States of America. In conclusion, they are nothing more than a myth created by humans to scare us._

SS

Slade closed the book and smiled evilly to himself. The reason being that, since monsters believe he didn't exist the looks on their stupid faces when the time came to show his true power would be priceless. Getting out of his chair he walked out of the library to see if Tsukune and his harem had run into any trouble.

His employer had given him direct orders to protect the only human at the school, a task harder then it seemed, for a monsters natural predator instinct would kick in to kill him because of his human scent, explaining all of the trouble Tsukune had ran into. On the way Slade wondered if any of the girls knew Tsukune was human. He wasn't so much concerned about them knowing seeing as how much they cared about him, it was more about the rest of the student body figuring out. If that happened he would have no choice but to reveal his true from. Then, they would believe in his kind and fear the Rider.

**AN: VOILA! IT IS DONE! Z and C, the authors, have blessed you, the readers with the 2nd chapter of 'A Second Chance.' Next comes 'The Death Lord!' After that, The Conquerors have a real treat planned for you. We will Present to you, the Amazing, Glorious, CRUCIBLE OF FATE! (Thunderous and slightly confuse applause) If you are wondering what this is, you shall find out in due time, so suck it up. **

**Now then, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now we are off to try and take over the world for the 21st time. Our last attempt resulted in us being banned from Korea after the bomb we were holding went off. We, The Conquerors, salute our esteemed fans/citizens of our future Empire and sincerely hope that you do not get blown up.**

**Have a Nice Day!**


	3. The First Night

NOTHING IS OWNED, AND WE DECLARE IT SO.

A Second Chance

Chapter 3:

The First Night

SS

Slade was woken up by screaming. A look at his alarm told him that it was approaching midnight. Listening closely, his ears told him how far away the screams were coming from.

Sighing, he got up from his bed. Slade threw on his clothes and left his dorm, snagging his hat and bag on the way out.

As he left the building, the moon shone from above and illuminated him, casting a long shadow in front of him. Before his eyes, he watched his shadow start to contort into the shape of a skeleton.

The Rider was stirring. It had been contained for so long, and it hungered.

The screams came from the graveyard. It wasn't that far away, so Slade ran instead of calling his ride. A mist began to form around his feet, obscuring the ground for a few feet ahead of him. He felt that his feet and hands were beginning to heat up.

The first gravestone loomed out of the dark night. Old and weathered, it had undoubtedly stood against the test of time and innumerable atrocities that had been committed past it's setting.

Tonight would add another to that long list.

Slade found the source of the screaming. A girl had been tied up to a stone cross in a standard crucifixion position. She had several scratches and bruises, but nothing quite life threatening.

Slade recognized her from class earlier. She had sat a few rows in front of him. He didn't know her name, but he knew that she was in trouble, and names hadn't stopped him before.

He took in the scene and recognized the scenario. She was a sacrifice.

Then they loomed out of the mist. Strange twisted forms crawled across the ground and around the graves as they approached the cross. Their blackened bodies were gnarled like tree trunks, yet they moved with an supernatural grace.

_J__ikinink__i. _Corpse-eating ghosts. They didn't have a tangible form until they got close to a living creature, making it so that they were immune to physical damage until it was time to feast on the dead.

Slade had faced one back in Texas that had accidentally gotten shipped to another continent from it's homeland.

That was one.

There were five here, and they were very interested in the girl tied to the cross.

Slade felt the transformation begin. It started in the hands. Before his eyes, they started to steam as the blood within turned to vapor and seeped out.

It had been many years since he had felt like this. Since he was reborn, he had to go through the pain again.

The next sensation began in his feet. Within his boots, his toes ignited and burned away, leaving bone exposed. The hellfire began to spread, climbing his legs like flaming vines.

As his legs withered, his arms were engulfed in flame. The skin melted, leaving his radius and ulna exposed, but leaving his clothing unharmed. The flames from his arms met those from his legs, and his chest combusted, leaving his rib cage for the world to see.

Finally, his head burst into fire. The skin peeled away, and the bleached bone became visible.

And Carter Slade screamed.

The _jikininki_ had noticed him. Their forms became more solid and real as they approached, the proximity of the living fueling their physical forms.

The corpse-eaters drew closer as flame erupted from Slade's eyes.

Reaching into his bag, the transformed Slade pulled out a whip. It was a bull-whip, and it was about 17 feet long. The leather was worn, but in good shape. As the wooden handle rested in Slade's bony hand, it began to glow a fiery red. With a snap, the whip extended to it's full length as it was encased in flame.

The Rider had come forth.

The first _jikininki_ glided towards him with surprising speed. It's face finally solidified enough to make out it's features. It's face was human, but horribly disfigured, as if by some great accident. It's eyes stared at it's opponent with a unblinking gaze. It's mouth was caked with dried human blood, and when it opened so the creature could roar, it's teeth were shown to be yellowed and broken, with slivers of bone stuck between the incisors.

With a roar the sound of violent wind, it reached out at him with pale arms that were unnaturally long and thin.

With a resounding smack, the Rider's fist met the monster's jaw, knocking it off. As the creature recoiled, the flaming whip wrapped around the twisted body.

The Rider smiled a dark and bony grin, then pulled.

The _jikininki_ was enveloped in flames and reduced to ash. With a smooth motion, the Rider retracted it's whip. The cord gathered in his hand as he turned to the others.

With a wind-like roar, two more charged him.

The Rider answered their challenge with a roar of his own, but his was considerably more deadly. A ball of fire burst out of his mouth and set one of the _jikininki_ ablaze. It rolled on the ground, screeching the sound of snapping branches until it ceased.

The other one avoided the fireball and latched it's horrifying jaws onto the Rider's hand. It proceeded to shake it's head back and forth like a pit bull to try and pull his hand off.

The Rider's hand, though made of bones and flame, proved stronger, and ignited inside the thing's mouth. As it's clouded eyes sizzled, he pulled his hand out of the cavernous maw and grimaced. The Rider's hand was now covered in it's saliva. Not only was it disgusting, it had a negative affect on the bones of the hand.

A _jikininki_'s saliva had digestive properties to assist the beast in eating. The bones of the Rider's hand were softened. One good hit could break it.

With a growl, the Rider turned it's attention to the remaining two monsters. One was advancing towards him, but the other one...

Where was the other one?

The Rider found out. A great weight launched itself onto his back. The surprisingly heavy creature drove him onto the ground. It latched onto his shoulder, and the other one started gnawing on his leg.

The Rider was now very annoyed.

Then he started glowing.

His body flared up in a burst of fire, scorching the grass around him and setting the two _jikininki_ alight. In response, they immediately let go in order to scream in pain. The Rider swung his whip around in a wide arch above him.

The flaming cord severed the gnarled legs of the creatures, dropping them onto the ground. The Rider severed one's head, but was forced to drop the whip as the bones in his wrist broke from the saliva.

Growling in anger, he rolled over so he was on top of the last _jikininki_. The Rider grasped it's head firmly with his remaining hand and channeled hellfire into it. As the monster screamed in unearthly agony, he put all of his weight onto it's head.

The _jikininki__'s _skull was crushed like a grape.

For a moment, all was quiet in the graveyard, save for the sobbing of the girl tied to the cross.

Then the Rider stood, but growled in frustration as his leg collapsed from the _jikinink__i's _saliva. After lacing his wounds with hellfire to speed up the healing process, the Rider pushed himself to his feet.

He lashed out with his whip and cut the girl's bonds, then whistled.

As the girl got to her feet, he could already hear the hooves.

Out of the fading mist, Shadelight came. A great stallion whose mane was ablaze and ribs were exposed. Fiery eyes locked onto his master.

With a grunt of effort, the Rider slung himself into the black, spike-covered leather saddle. Shadelight neighed in concern and began to walk away, ignoring the calls of the girl to her dark savior.

SS

Slade woke up in bed the next morning. Moving quickly despite having just woken, he downed several cups of water that he had placed on his nightstand before he had transformed back. The events of last night returned to him in the form of phantom pain in his wrist, leg, and shoulder.

Slade had never been more thankful that he had arrived at Yokai Academy on a Friday, giving him the weekend to get settled.

One thing from last night stuck out then.

_'The girl didn't tie herself up, and the jikininki wouldn't have done it. They would have just eaten her. No, someone else tied her up and left her. But who?' _Slade thought.

The answer would have to wait until after the nurse over his softened bones.

Now if only he could find out where the infirmary is...

SS

**AN:**

**It has Been two Years since I, Z of the Conquerors, have even Thought about this tale. But easy Mind, my Minions, for it is Back.**

**Amazing, right?**

**Time this Chapter was completed: 1:54 am, Thursday the 19th, March.**

**And now I, Z of the Conquerors, am going to play Black Ops 2 Zombies to get inspiration for The Death Lord.**


End file.
